We Belong Together
by Addie Baby Angel
Summary: Adriana is a young aspiring...heck shes a waitress a small errand turns out to change her life. please R&R first story Charaters:Adriana, Randy Orton, Lita, Trish Stratus and more!
1. Small Errand

Disclaimer: I own no one except Adriana the rest belong to Mr. McMahon

Description: Adriana meets love in a supermarket out of one of the most unbelievable person! OC&?

We Belong Together 

"Dang it!"

21-year-old Adriana screamed.

She had just broken one of her expertly done nails in a rush to get her keys.

She stared at the nail

"I'll have to file it." She muttered.

She swept her Brown with blonde and red highlights hair into a messy bun, but on her tennis shoes and left her apartment.

"Bye Alana!" She said to her best friend as she past the counter.

"See ya! Oh hey can you run to the market while your out?"

"Anything what do ya need?"

"Milk, eggs, and apples."

"Kay' see ya!"

She ran out of the apartment and to the community garage. She then started up her red corvette with a rumble. She'd have to remind herself to thank her dad for the great birthday gift. She popped in her favorite burned CD and bobbed her head to 'We belong together' by Mariah Carey

(Ooh, ooh, sweet love, yeah)

I didn't mean it

When I said I didn't love you, so

I should have held on tight

I never shoulda let you go

I didn't know nothing

I was stupid, I was foolish

I was lying to myself

I could not fathom that I would ever

Be without your love

Never imagined I'd be

Sitting here beside myself

Cause I didn't know you

Cause I didn't know me

But I thought I knew everything

I never felt

The feeling that I'm feeling

Now that I don't hear your voice

Or have your touch and kiss your lips

Cause I don't have a choice

Oh, what I wouldn't give

To have you lying by my side

Right here, cause baby

(We belong together)

chorus

When you left I lost a part of me

It's still so hard to believe

Come back baby, please

Cause we belong together

Who else am I gon' lean on

When times get rough

Who's gonna talk to me on the phone

Till the sun comes up

Who's gonna take your place

There ain't nobody better

Oh, baby baby, we belong together

I can't sleep at night

When you are on my mind

Bobby Womack's on the radio

Saying to me

"If you think you're lonely now"

Wait a minute

This is too deep (too deep)

I gotta change the station

So I turn the dial

Trying to catch a break

And then I hear Babyface

"I only think of you"

And it's breaking my heart

I'm trying to keep it together

But I'm falling apart

I'm feeling all out of my element

I'm throwing things, crying

Trying to figure out

Where the hell I went wrong

The pain reflected in this song

It ain't even half of what

I'm feeling inside

I need you

Need you back in my life, baby

chorus

When you left I lost a part of me

It's still so hard to believe

Come back baby, please

Cause we belong together

Who else am I gon' lean on

When times get rough

Who's gonna talk to me on the phone

Till the sun comes up

Who's gonna take your place

There ain't nobody better

Oh, baby baby, we belong together, baby

chorus

When you left I lost a part of me

It's still so hard to believe

Come back baby, please

Cause we belong together

Who am I gonna lean on

When times get rough

Who's gonna talk to me

Till the sun comes up

Who's gonna take your place

There ain't nobody better

Oh baby, baby

We belong together

She then deftly came up to a parking spot and pulled in. She walked into the supermarket and picked up a basket, walking to the produce isle picking up an apple examining it closely. She was lost in her own world when she drop her apple as she was bending down to pick it up she connected saw the most beautiful blue eyes…she gasped…Randy Orton!

To be continued

You know the Drill REVIEW!


	2. Blue eyes and stilletoes

Kay last reviews were to say it nicely PATHETIC!

Please review last chapter sucked but hey I'm jus starting out!

Chapter two:

Blue eyes and stilettos

Adriana felt a jolt of electricity as her hand slid against Randy's, her breath caught in her mouth like a scoop of peanut butter it made it so hard to breathe that she was sure she was the color of a plum by now.

"I think you dropped this," Randy said with a small smile.

And of course myself standing there like a ninny said," You're Randy Orton!"

He gave his trademark smirk and looked her up and down.

"Your pretty cute."

I could feel heat rising in my cheeks.

"Thank you, Mr. Orton!"

"An okay first thing off…Mr. Orton is my father…call me Randy!"

"O-Okay…Randy," I'm sure I was grinning like an idiot by now I played with the hem of my short jean skirt and my red plain t-shirt…Dang can't I wear something more sexy!

"Hey are you coming to raw tonight?" He asked me

"Oh I wish I tried but they were sold out," I replied with a frown

He then reached into his pocket and pulled out two back stage passes.

"Oh my god! Are those-

"Back stage passes?" he finished for me

"Just do me a favor don't bring any guy with you okay?"

I watched as he walked away I bit my lip took the first 7 apples I saw then stuck them and the milk and eggs in the cart paid for them and drove off.

When I got back to the apartment I ran to the desk where Alana was seated.

I singed, "Guess what I got!"

"The eggs, milk, and apples, I hope…" Alana replied with a cocked eyebrow still with her head in the magazine and popping the same cherry flavored gum.

"Well yes but I also got," I slammed the passes on the counter, "THESE!"

She paused stared at the tickets and groaned," Adriana Marie Kingsford!"

I flinched I hated my name it was so dull and well boring.

"Come on Alana bo bana come with me!"

"YOU KNOW I HATE WRESTLING WITH A PASSION!" She screamed at me.

It was true though all her life she has said, 'do you know how fake that crap is?'

And I always rely the same 'It's a good excuse to see guys in Speedos!'

"Please Alana! Please?" I did the puppy dog pout.

"Oh all right!" She stepped out from behind the counter

W rode the elevator to my room getting ready was a synch…finding my stilettos and slipping them on I looked at my reflection, My hair was in curls with a white mini skirt and a pink slinget with a white cashmere zip up sweater leaving it un zipped, Alana not bothering to change from her candy counter girl work clothes.

We set out to my car and climbed in, how little we knew that this would change our lives!


	3. L&E and the tour

And again people review it isn't hard so jus do it. It takes like 30 seconds to do it!

As I pulled into a parking spot at the parking lot I checked the clock 7:30 they'll let people in, in a half hour but we get to go straight to the back! I glanced over at Alana still in her candy counter uniform her hair still in those high pigtails from when she was seven. Then I sighed she never liked change she thought it just disrupted things.

"So what exactly are we going to do?" She asked incuriously

"I don't know hang out with the guys, and maybe some divas"

"Yea! The slut brigade!"

"Don't call them that!"

"Sorry I'm PMS'ing"

We walked into the building there was guy about maybe 5'9 or 6 foot standing at a door that said 'backstage passes and employees only'. I walked up pulling the passes out of my purse, and then flashed them to the security guard. I was surprised when he opened the door. I walked through the halls and the first locker room we saw was Randy's. I knocked on the door twice, then he opened the door and with a surprised expression says, "You made it!"

"Yup I made it!"

"Well, and who's this?"

"This is my Best friend Alana Walker," I replied still in shock.Randy.Orton.Was.Touching.MY.HAND!

"Well come on let me introduce you to some people"

We walked down the corridors the hallway was a mist of the crew trying to get everything up with the little 5 minutes they had to deal with. We came up to a locker room that read 'L&E'

'Who's L&E?" I asked

"Lita and Edge," He replied simply

He knocked once then opened the door

"OH my fucking god!" Lita Shrieked

But when she saw it was randy she calmed down

"Lita you aren't suppose to be alone!"

"Sorry but Edge isn't here yet and I'm trying not to get Tomb stoned again!" She replied quickly

"Well come with me" he replied while rolling his eyes

She grabbed her cell phone and stepped out of the locker room. To my surprise Lita and Alana's hair were both the same color of red, they must have relised this because Alana was staring at Lita's hair.

"So who are they?" Lita asked incredulously

"Oh this is Adriana and Alana, they are friends of mine"

"Oh well its nice to meet you"

Suddenly Lita's theme song went off, she flipped it open and began with a hello then an oh and finally an okay love you too bye

"Well Edge isn't going to be here he's throwing up"

"OOOH Dang!" Randy Hissed

We turned down the hall and stopped at the divas locker room.

"Listen girls I gotta go warm up but Lita will show you around some more, Lita please get John Cena or some one to come with you!"

"Gotcha ya…. not"

We then continued down the hall…now we just have to worry about Kane popping out…


End file.
